


St. Murdock

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [43]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Celebrations, College, College Student Peter Parker, Gen, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter smirked as he entered the meeting hall, “I thought I was going to the coalition not a dance.”“MURDOCK!” He winced at the cheers and squirmed when an arm grabbed his and pulled him toward the little miniature dance floor. “We're celebrating! Want a drink?”“Whoa, dry campus, come on guys!”“Not that type... Press brought it. It's homemade grape juice. His family has a small vineyard upstate.”Peter was still wide eyed as he looked at Preston, “It's crushed grapes, with a little water and sugar, it's not even prefermented wine. It's just juice. Really good juice, not that store bought shit.”
Series: The Devil's in the details [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Kudos: 81





	St. Murdock

Peter smirked as he entered the meeting hall, “I thought I was going to the coalition not a dance.”

“MURDOCK!” He winced at the cheers and squirmed when an arm grabbed his and pulled him toward the little miniature dance floor. “We're celebrating! Want a drink?”

“Whoa, dry campus, come on guys!”

“Not that type... Press brought it. It's homemade grape juice. His family has a small vineyard upstate.”

Peter was still wide eyed as he looked at Preston, “It's crushed grapes, with a little water and sugar, it's not even prefermented wine. It's just juice. Really good juice, not that store bought shit.”

Peter glared as he took the cup, sniffing it and wincing, “Smells sour...”

“Told you, not that store bought shit. Just try it.”

Peter blinked as he sipped it, eyes narrowing but he couldn't taste any alcohol, just a slightly more tart/sweet juice than normal grape juice. “Alright, but if so much as see someone fall over...”

“Beware, Peter the Enforcer.”

Peter laughed as he shuffled to sit down, “Nah, I just, we just now got things settling in. We do not need a bunch of bullshit about drunk students ,or worse, having parties during club activities.”

“Oh, it's allowed, not the drunk part but we are allotted time, and so far, this ain't costin' the school a dime.”

“Wouldn't say that, they still haven't settled the discriminator class action we sicked Matt on them for.”

“Oh, they settled... In a heart beat. Think it was over the phone,” Peter winced the moment it was out of his mouth.

“What?! Details!”

“I can't! You all will get informed in your own time, I shouldn't have even brought it up.”

“Dude, come on! Details!”

“I swear to God, don't you dare try to nudge me to say something...”

“I would never,” Preston scoffed at him.

“Yeah, well, I've been around telepaths, sometimes it just happens, even when you don't mean to.”

“Shitty telepath if you ask me, your mind is your own fucking business. That's why I always say 'details', can't press ya for what details that way. If I did press you, you'd probably just ramble about what you had for breakfast.”

Peter blinked at him, “What breakfast? I'm just as broke as the rest of you...”

“Dude, don't play, you got more money than God with that Stark shit going on.”

“Nah, ain't touched any of it. I've used the lab and stuff sometimes to help out when I needed to, but I don't touch the funds. I think the only time I did was when I helped Professor X build the new Mutant aid facilities...”

“You, seriously?”

“Yeah, hell I'm going here on scholarship and the savings my dad's been paying in child support since I was 6. That and small jobs I do for him and a PI friend.”

“Fucking Saint Murdock over here...”

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed, “I'm Catholic... pretty sure claiming sainthood is a sin. God knows everything else is.” He chuckled, “Plus pretty sure dad beat me to that one. He had the name first.”

“Yeah, true that.” Peter smiled and raised his glass at the others. “So, we got a pool going. Trying to figure out which side you're on.”

Peter frowned as he blinked, “There's no, sides, we're all just humans, looking out for each other while at the same time trying to keep our own head above water.”

“Oh come on, you gotta be, precog or something. No one puts that much effort without having their toe already in the water.”

Peter actually laughed, “Dude, do you think for one second I woulda gone to this school if I knew anything about the future, if I had any idea this is the type of shit we'd have to wade through?”

“Point,” Preston was eyeing someone.

“It doesn't work like that, okay? It's just, really short bursts... can't even check a full day ahead. Believe me my ass woulda went outa state if I'da known this would go down.”

“Anyone seen any updates after that whole thing?” Peter asked as he checked his messages and saw one from Foggy telling him to check on updates.

“Ooooo,” Peter was grinning as they all grabbed phones or tablets or laptops to check their emails. “Shit,” Preston blinked as he eyed some of the others, “Saint Murdock...”

“Fuck, yeah,” one of the telekinetics called before she waved a hand to pour more drinks.

Peter blinked and frowned as he checked his email, smirking when it verified the apology and settlement for any and all listed within the class action against Columbia for Mutant discriminator acts, as well as an email from campus rescinding any and all changed rules and procedure, attached to it was the start of school handbook and rules and regulation from before the Mutant Rights Law was in place, essentially wiping any potentially discriminator act from the policies. Peter shook his head as a glass floated in front of him, “Guys, don't, don't do that around dad, please? He'll probably get smote or something like that.”

“To Saint Murdock, the patron saint of Mutant Rights!”

Peter was chuckling up until he saw the phone raised at them as they clicked their glasses, “Oh, no, no no no put that away!” He laughed when the phone was pulled away, “Oh come on, you know dad can't even see that right?”

“Yeah, but he can hear it, and he's got buddies that'll tell him what's in it.”

Peter sighed and grumbled as he drank his grape juice. “I'm never gonna hear the end of it.”


End file.
